Dignity Always, Dignity
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Crossover with the movie “Singing in the Rain”. Duncan recalls his years as a stunt man and sword instructor in silent movies and on Monumental Pictures first talkie, “The Dancing Cavalier” The fake picture used in “Singing in the Rain”
1. Make'm Laugh

Title: Dignity. Always, Dignity.  
Fandom: HL and Singing in the Rain – the movie  
Characters: From HL: Richie Ryan & Duncan MacLeod. From SITR: Cosmo Brown, Don Lockwood & R.F. Simpson  
Disclaimer: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Duncan recalls his years as a stuntman and sword instructor in silent movies and on Monumental Pictures first talkie, "The Dancing Cavalier" (The fake picture used in "Singing in the Rain")

A/N: The title comes from a line at the beginning of the movie spoken by Don Lockwood (Gene Kelly)where he claims(with tongue firmly planted in cheek) that this is his philosophy about acting.

* * *

**Dignity. Always, Dignity.**

The Present

"A silent movie. Seriously Mac, this may be worse than that time you dragged me to those foreign films."

"Come on, Richie, you need to be open to new experiences," Duncan chided.

"I am open to new experiences but this movie is 80 years old. Not exactly a new experience."

"Well, it's new for you. You may be surprised."

Richie sighed. "Okay, so what's this masterpiece of antique cinema called?"

"_The Royal Rascal_. It was one of the last silents made by Monumental Pictures Studio before the advent of talkies. It's a real piece of history," Mac explained enthusiastically.

"A talkie, Mac?" Richie snickered. "_The Royal Rascal_, who named these things? Are you really this excited over some old film?"

"I'm sorry if there aren't enough explosions for your taste but silents were a unique art form."

"Yeah, and so are mimes."

"Richie! It was a very exhilarating time in Hollywood."

"Sorry, sorry. I get it, you were there. It was an important time in your life." Richie wondered if, in a hundred years or so, he'd be the one trying to explain why an extinct art form was still worthy of admiration. If he'd had a grandfather, he figured there would have been lots of conversations just like this.

They reached the theater showing the retrospective. "Geez, will you look at that." Richie was pointing to the poster of two men in ridiculous costume in the midst of a duel. "Tell me you didn't dress like that."

Mac just laughed. "Well, these films were notoriously inaccurate in the costuming. I can promise you, I never wore that much lace."

Richie bet Mac had and what he wouldn't give for a picture of him dressed like that.

* * *

Flashback 1929

Mac looked down at his attire and back at the costumer. "What year is this supposed to be again?"

"I don't know. What's it matter?" the dressmaker grunted as she tried to usher Mac out the door.

"Well, the collar's all wrong and this lace, I'm sure-"

"What, suddenly you're an expert on 18th century dress? You're the stunt man go be stunty." She made a shooing motion that indicated the conversation was over.

Mac tried to protest but realized that in his current persona, a detailed knowledge of men's fashions in the 1700s wouldn't be something he should know. Sighing, he exited the dressing trailer and headed toward the set.

"MacLeod," he heard the friendly voice call out.

"Hey Don. Remind me again how I let you talk me into this. I'm just a simple stunt man I don't do the big scenes."

"I started as a stunt man too and now I am …Don Lockwood, big Hollywood star!" His voice took on the exaggerated tone of an announcer. Smiling, he added, "Stop grousing this is your big break."

"I'm not sure I need one." Duncan paused as he felt the buzz of another Immortal. He turned to see Cosmo Brown, their musical director approaching.

"Don't you two look pretty," he smirked.

"Very funny, Cosmo. Go tune your piano," Don quipped.

"Now, now, is that any way for a lady to talk?"

MacLeod snickered. "We do look silly." He leaned over to Cosmo adding, "I never wore this much lace, I swear."

The historical reference was not lost on the other Immortal who replied, "Me neither."

"Alright you two. I don't pick the movies. _The Royal Rascal_ is paying the rent this month. So, we do what the craft demands of us and in this case, we wear silk and lace."

"Ah yes, the craft." Cosmo's voice had dropped an octave as he pointed a determined finger into the air. "The things we must suffer for our craft."

Don looked to Duncan for a little help but the Scotsman just echoed Cosmo's actor voice. "Yes, yes, I do suffer so."

Exasperated, Don was saved from further conversation by the arrival of the movie's producer, R.F. Simpson. "Ready for you big debut, Mac." He was all smiles and ready for the first day of shooting.

"About that, I really don't think it's a good idea for me to be so prominently featured in this movie."

"Nonsense my boy, everyone wants to be in the movies. Besides you're perfect for the part of the villain." Translating R.F.'s producer speak, Duncan knew it meant that the picture saved money with him doing double duty as an actor and a stunt man.

Duncan shook his head and began to protest again when Don clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Mac. It's only right that the man who taught me everything I know about sword fighting should get his chance for glory."

"I'd like a little glory," Cosmo chimed in.

R.F. glared at the musician, who muttered, "Never mind, I've already had enough glory, gave me gas."

Duncan had to control his snicker as R.F. turned to speak to him again. "We start shooting in five. I don't want to hear any more about your stage fright issues."

Before Duncan could protest again, R.F. turned his attention to Lockwood. "Come walk with me, Don. I haven't had a chance to talk with my favorite star about this latest project." R.F. placed a hand on Don's arm and led him away.

Duncan and Cosmo exchanged glances which silently acknowledged that an Immortal caught on film would be a terrible idea. Unfortunately it was too late now, R.F. had spoken. Plus, Mac had a contract with the studio that he felt duty bound to honor.

"I could take your head and then you wouldn't have to do the movie," Cosmo offered.

"Is that really the best idea you can come up with?"

Cosmo rubbed the back of his head, Well-" He looked up to see that Duncan was already headed onto the set. "Yeah, you're pretty much committed," he said to his friend's back.

* * *

Present

Richie and Mac took their seats. As the lights dimmed, Richie felt the tingle of another Immortal. Searching the auditorium, his eyes settled on the man who had walked onto the stage and sat down at the piano. Richie watched as the stranger and Mac acknowledged each other.

"Friend of yours?"

"Yeah, one of the good guys. He never was much good with a sword. I'm glad to see he's still alive."

"If that's true, how did he survive?"

"He's very quick and it's hard to get the drop on someone who can practically climb walls like Spider-man."

"Seriously?"

"He's a great acrobat and," Duncan chuckled, "he ran away a lot."

* * *

Flashback 1929

"Cosmo, you need to learn how to defend yourself with more than your rapier quick wit," Duncan pleaded.

"Oh, I don't know. It tends to keep them off balance while I make for a quick retreat."

"So, you've never taken a head? Never fought another Immortal?"

"Me, play at being a swashbuckler? Nope, I either make friends or I run."

"You can't run forever."

"Don't need to now. I have a big, manly Scotsman to protect me." Cosmo made girly eyes up at Duncan and leaned into his shoulder.

Pushing the little man away, he begged, "Will you be serious? I'm working with Don on a sword fight for this movie. I can train you at the same time."

"Come on Mac, I'm a dancer and a musician. Can you actually see me using a sword? I'm the sidekick. No one ever bothers the sidekick." Cosmo smiled. "Gotta go. Don't worry about me, I'm wily."

"Cosmo," Duncan called after the retreating figure. Exasperated, but not defeated Duncan vowed he'd do what it took to get his friend trained before the next Immortal came along.

* * *

Present

The lights came up as the credits rolled. Richie was staring at his friend. "That was you! A different name in the credits but the villain was defiantly you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Richie. It would be too risky for an Immortal to be in a movie."

"Mac, I'm not stupid. I would recognize that fighting style anywhere. Even with the bad wig and silly mustache. So don't-" Richie stopped speaking as his attention was drawn to the wiry, little man who vaulted from the stage and then danced nimbly across the backs of the seats to drop into the aisle next to Mac. Richie was impressed, Spider-man indeed.

The two embraced. "Cosmo Brown. Will wonders never cease? Still alive, I see."

"Duncan MacLeod. Reluctant movie star. Guess you couldn't resist seeing yourself on the big screen again, eh?"

"I knew it!" Richie crowed. "It was you. I totally need a copy of that movie."

"No! You don't!" Duncan tried to sound menacing but Richie was too amused to be moved by idle threats.

"Who's the kid?"

"I'm Richie Ryan and I'm not a kid. I'm almost 30."

Cosmo scoffed. "Not my fault you kicked it before you were old enough to shave. Besides until you make it past your first century, you're still a kid."

"Ah Cosmo, I've missed you. Still as irritating as ever. Good to know some things haven't changed."

"Ah Duncan, still as manly as ever. I see you've stopped wearing lace. That was never a good look for you."

"So," Richie cleared his throat to interrupt. "You knew Mac when he was a movie star?

Mac tried to signal Cosmo to be quiet. Cosmo pretended not to see Mac's frantic signaling.

"Mac was Monumental Picture's number one sword fight choreographer and top stunt man when he stared in The Royal Rascal. He only made one other picture before he convinced R.F. that he couldn't hide his accent. Poor Mac, talkies ruined his career."

"Really?" Richie was impressed. "Mac you never told me you were a movie star."

"It was no big deal. I was mostly behind the scenes." Mac tried to sound nonchalant but Richie wasn't buying it. His attitude now didn't jive with the giddy excitement he'd shown before the movie.

Richie suspected that Mac was hiding something and Cosmo knew what it was. In fact, it almost seemed as if the other Immortal was dying to tell him. Richie figured he'd give the man his opportunity. "What was the other movie? Are they showing it here at the festival?"

Mac just groaned as Cosmo smiled sweetly. "The Dancing Cavalier. He was even better in that one. Especially-"

"There are no copies of that movie in existence. Too bad, Richie. You'll never get to see it. Oh well," he added feigning disappointment. Duncan put a hand on Richie's shoulder as he tried to push him toward the exit. "Great to see you again Cosmo. Let's catch up next time you're in town. Say goodbye Richie." Duncan's voice was taking on an almost frantic quality.

"Wait, Mac. We don't have to go." Richie was enjoying this show more than the movie.

Cosmo was positively giddy at Duncan's discomfort. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Mac. Lots of people tap dance."

"Holy cow, Mac. You tap dance."

"Try to contain yourself, Rich."

"Ah Mackie, don't be mad at the kid. He didn't know you had a feminine side."

"This is all your fault," Mac said as he jabbed a finger into Cosmo's chest. "You wouldn't learn to fight. No, you had to make it difficult for me to save your life. And don't call me Mackie!"

"I know. I'm a bad, bad man," Cosmo pouted insincerely

"Cosmo, did you ever learn to fight?"

"Oh, he learned alright," Mac sighed.

"But not until Mac learned to tap dance. It's a great treat to see such a manly man wear lace and tap dance at the same time."

Richie was practically incoherent with glee as he watched Mac fight his embarrassment. "Now that is something I would have paid money to see."

"Again, no copies. Such a shame." Mac comforted himself with the thought that Cosmo was the only living person who'd ever seen his ridiculous performance.

"That's not exactly true, Mac."

"Cosmo." Mac said the threat clear in his tone. "What do you mean that's not true?"

It was one thing to wear a silly costume and act goofy on the stage as he'd done ages ago as part of a Shakespearian company but it was another thing entirely to have that type of moment captured forever on film.

"I'm thinking Cosmo has a copy," Richie said as he studied the diminutive Immortal

"No, please tell me this is some elaborate practical joke."

"Sorry Mac, it's true. I just happen to have the last known copy of _The Dancing Cavalier._ The privileges of Immortality." Cosmo paused as if in deep thought, "You know, a lot of film institutes would pay big money to get a copy of Monumental Pictures first talkie."

"You wouldn't," Mac visibly paled. Richie might have felt sorry for his friend's predicament if it was so much fun to see Mac off balance.

"I don't know that depends. Richie, how much did you say you'd be willing to pay?"

"Richie." Mac's voice took on that warning tone again.

"Sorry Mac, but this was a once in an Immortal life time opportunity." Turning to Cosmo, he asked, "Do you really have a copy?"

Cosmo threw an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "We can discuss price on the way." The two walked toward the exit.

"Cosmo." Mac was practically begging now

Cosmo called over his shoulder. "Don't worry Mac. I don't think a little  
cross dressing and tap dancing will ruin your manly and rugged Scottish reputation."

"Cross dressing, seriously?"

"Well, there was a lot of lace, so it's hard to tell."

Sighing, Mac followed the two Immortals out the door. He might as well watch the movie again. It had been 80 years after all; maybe it wasn't as bad as he remembered. _No, no, he was pretty sure it was _. He just had to figure out a way to burn that copy before Joe or Methos got wind of it.


	2. I'm Not Speaking to You

**Title:** I'm Not Speaking to You

**Fandoms: **HL and Singin' in the Rain – the movie

**Characters:** Duncan MacLeod, Methos & Cosmo Brown

**Disclaimer: **The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** It been two weeks since the events in Dignity. Always, Dignity. Duncan is still angry but Cosmo is in trouble and needs his help.

A/N: This is for strainconductor. It's her fault that I made Cosmo Immortal in the first place and much like Duncan I can not seem to get rid of him. Pretty sure he'll be back. :)

* * *

**I'm Not Speaking to You**

Duncan stepped into the elevator that led to his apartment above the Dojo. The Buzz told him that someone was waiting for him. It was probably Richie. Instead, he opened the elevator gate to see Cosmo Brown lounging on his coach.

He barely stopped to look at the diminutive Immortal as he headed toward his kitchen area, "Out. Now!" he barked.

"Aw, come on, Mac don't be that way," Cosmo moved to perch on the back of the coach.

"Not speaking to you," Duncan began unloading the groceries he'd carried in.

"You used to have a better sense of humor. It's been two weeks; you can't still be mad."

"I can be and I am."

"It was no big deal"

"No big deal," Mac whirled to face his unwanted guest. "You gave a copy of that movie to Richie and then you convinced Joe to show after hours at the bar for my friends. The whole time you did a running commentary designed to entertain them and humiliate me. So yes, I am still mad.'

"Thought you weren't speaking to me," Cosmo smirked, "because that sure sounded like your voice."

Duncan turned to glare at Cosmo, "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Seriously Mac, did you forget I spent almost a decade traveling with Amanda."

"Oh god, how could I have forgotten? Thanks for reminding me." Thinking about Cosmo and Amanda together always made his head hurt."

"So, what's for dinner?"

"What do you want, Cosmo?" annoyance threatening to spill into full blown anger.

"Ah let's see, I want world peace, a cure for cancer and a steak dinner. Not necessarily in that order."

"Very funny," Mac pushed past Cosmo to enter his living room. That was when he noticed the pieces of what looked like his VCR strewn across his coffee table. "Cosmo, what is this?'

"Looks like a VCR. Hey, ever thought about getting a DVD player?"

"I know it's a VCR…"

"Then why did you ask?" Cosmo interrupted.

Duncan took a deep breath and paused willing himself not to strangle the man. "Why is it in pieces on my coffee table?"

"Oh that. I got tired waiting for you. So thought I'd watch a movie but I couldn't get it to work so…," He shrugged indicating the result of his boredom.

"Fine, just put it back to together." Mac sighed.

"Sure, got any glue."

"Cosmo!"

"Did I mention that you should really upgrade to a DVD player?"

Duncan was fuming. He'd call Richie later to put the damn thing back together but right now he needed Cosmo gone. "Leave now!"

"You never said what's for dinner. I might want to stay."

Duncan took two steps toward the smaller Immortal who threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Obviously not because you're still standing there," Duncan groused.

"Come on, Mac let's make up and be friends again."

Duncan started mumbling to himself, "I want him gone. He says he'll go but he's still here."

"Can you speak up; I didn't catch the entire crazy old man monologue."

"Okay, Cosmo you can stay but only if you tell me why you're really here. Not some silly made up quip. The real reason you feel the need to hide out in my apartment." Duncan turned the full force of his glare on Cosmo.

"Oh my, look at the time. I really must be going."

"Cosmo!" Duncan was wondering if Immortals could still get headaches because he felt a doosy coming on. "The truth or I'll throw you out by force and it won't be through the door"

"Mac, I'm hurt. Why do you think I want anything more than to patch up my friendship with my favorite Highlander?"

"Because it wouldn't be the first time you tried to hide out in my apartment."

* * *

**Flashback 1929**

A banging at his door snapped Mac awake and the same time the Buzz of another Immortal hit him.

"Mac, let me in." Duncan recognized the voice of Cosmo Brown. Cosmo was the musical director at Monumental studios where Duncan was the lead stunt coordinator. The two were friends but sometimes Cosmo was just plain trouble. He looked at the clock, 2:00 a.m. Chances were this was one of those times.

Duncan crossed the sizable efficiency apartment to open the door on a disheveled and frantic Cosmo. "What the hell are you doing here, its 2 a.m.?" Duncan groused.

"I tried to call but you didn't answer your phone."

"Cosmo, you know I don't have a phone."

"Oh, that explains why you ddin't answer," he smirked. "You really should get a phone."

"Would it stop you from waking me up in the middle of the night?" Duncan glared at his friend who just shrugged, "I thought not. So no, not getting a phone."

"Mind if I sleep on your sofa."

"What's going on? What did you do?" Mac was tired and Cosmo required a lot of energy.

Cosmo got quiet and sighed, "I need your help. You have to fight him for me."

Duncan dragged and across his face, trying to dispel the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I knew this would happen. You can't run forever and you're not dedicated to your training."

"Come on Mac. I'm working at it but I'll never be that good and this guy's a killer."

"We're all killers, Cosmo. You just now getting that idea after a hundred years."

Cosmo frowned and looked at Mac like he was seeing him for the first time. "You've killed a lot of Immortals haven't you?"

Mac rolled his eyes, "Why don't you run away. It's worked for you in the past."

"I like this life and don't want to give it up yet. Come on Mac, you owe me."

Incredulous Mac demanded, "How do you figure that I owe you?"

"I got you the job at Monumental. The glamor and excitement of being in the movies, all me."

Duncan shook his head, "And you think that's worth risking my life. Who is this guy and why is he after you?"

Before Cosmo could answer there was the tell tale Immortal Buzz followed by a pounding on the door and then a gruff voice bellowed, "I know you're in there, runt."

"Him! I need you to kill him!" Cosmo pointed at the door.

"Cosmo, he's more than just trying to challenge you. That guy is pissed. What did you do?"

"I'm a friendly guy. Everybody loves me. Just ask my fans."

The pounding continued. "Runt, I'm gonna rip your head off with my bare hands."

"See my fans just want to be close to me, "Cosmo chuckled nervously. "Mac, you have to help me. Don and Kathy are getting married on Saturday. How would it look if the best man had no head?"

Mac sighed and nodded. Cosmo flung himself at the Highlander. "I love my manly Scottish friend."

Mac pushed him away, "I'm doing this for Don and Kathy, not you. I don't want them upset over your death on their wedding day."

Cosmo opened his mouth to retort but Duncan had already walked past him to address the Immortal through the door.

"Hey you! Quiet down and let's discuss this."

The stranger stopped pounding but the fury in his voice was unmistakable. "The runt is gonna pay. Simple as that."

Duncan heard a sound behind him. He turned to see Cosmo trying to sneak out the window. He moved to grab him, "Oh no you don't. I may be willing to fight your battles but only after you apologize."

"Mac, I'm totally innocent. He's just crazy." The pounding and yelling had begun again. Cosmo gestured at the noise coming from the hall, "See."

"Stay!" Mac pointed a finger at Cosmo and went to open the door. He grabbed his sword and placed it within easy reach of the door.

Duncan opened the door on a giant of a man. Bald, broad and easily 6'4". Duncan took a step back. No wonder Cosmo ran . This guy would have broken him like a twig.

Mac held out his hand tentatively, the other ready to grab his sword. "Duncan McLeod."

The giant scowled down at him, "Leonard Mills. I have no beef with you. Just stay out of my way while I take the piano players head and then I'll be gone."

Mac shifted to stay between Leonard and Cosmo, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. How about just walking away and everyone gets to keep their heads."

The giant shot Mac an incredulous look.

Mac let a small smile escape his lips, "Yeah, Cosmo has that affect on people."

"Hey, I resent that," Cosmo interjected, "I'm lovable."

"Cosmo, stay out of this."

"He stole my girl. I'm taking his head." Leonard eyed the two men warily but made no move to attack.

"Cosmo?" Mac stood hand on hips staring at the smaller man.

"It wasn't like that," Cosmo insisted. "She chased me, thought I could get her in the movies. She never said anything about a boyfriend, especially not an Immortal one."

"Just apologize. Do what you do best and talk to the man."

Cosmo walked to stand in front of the jealous boyfriend. "Look, I'm really sorry. Please let me keep my head. I already told Judy we can't see each other again." Cosmo flashed him his best smile and held out his hand, "Let's put this behind us."

Leonard smiled and taking Cosmo's hand, he pulled him close, "See that's not gonna work for me."

Cosmo looked up to see Leonard raising his sword. Cosmo reacted quickly and head butted the big man. The force of the blow caused him to release his grab allowing Cosmo to wrench himself free.

"Gotta run, Mac. See you at the wedding," and with that he jumped out of the 2nd story apartment window.

Cosmo hit the ground and looked up to see if he was being followed. Moments later the Quickening power burst from the window.

"Yes! Thank you my Scottish hero." Cosmo stood and saluted the empty window before heading back home.

* * *

**Present**

"You don't remember leading that idiot to my door and forcing me to fight your battle?" Duncan waited for a response.

"I seem to recall that," Cosmo said quietly refusing to meet Mac's eye, "It all worked out for the best though."

"You never even came back to see if I was the winner."

Cosmo scoffed, "Against Ginormatron, of course you'd win!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. So, once again I ask you, why are you here because I'm not fighting any more of your battles for you."

Cosmo and Duncan stared at each other until the Buzz of another Immortal made Cosmo go pale. Cosmo started to back toward the exit, "You were right. I shouldn't have involved you. But if you see your friend Adam…, tell him I'm sorry. Wish could stay for Dinner but I must be off, toodles." And he was out the back door.

Mac was about to follow when the elevator opened to admit a very angry Methos, sword in hand, into the apartment. "Where's Cosmo? I'm going to kill him."

"You, looking for a fight? Wow!" Duncan began to laugh, "Cosmo must have really pissed you off."

"I know he's you friend..." Methos paused, a little chagrined at letting his anger get the best of him. "I just really...," sighing the old man looked down at his sword and then up at his friend. Duncan's laughter seemed to diffuse whatever malice Methos had been harboring toward Cosmo. "He just made me so angry."

"He has that affect on people," Duncan offered. "I've known Cosmo a long time and believe me he isn't worth your anger. Besides he asked me to tell you he was sorry."

Methos, his anger dissipated, really didn't want to track Cosmo down. "You can tell him I accept his apology and he can keep his head." Methos laughed, asking "Is he always this much trouble?"

Mac shook his head, "You have no idea."


End file.
